FANTASY DEATH BATTLE: ARTHAS MENETHIL VS ERAGON BROMSON!
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Fifth battle is out! still more planned. Enjoy the battle of ice and flame swords. :)


In all worlds, there exists heroes who fight for what they believe in. They rally others and accomplish great feats. They are champions.

Like the Lich King Arthas, champion of the damned.

And the dragon rider Eragon, champion of all races.

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to show who would win. . . a death battle.

_**FROM PRINCE TO KING! **_

Arthas Menethil was prince of the largest human kingdom known as Lordaeron. He grew through childhood under the watchful eye of his kind father and teachers.

Raised as a Paladin, he was taught the ways of the light, two-handed weapon fighting, and to uphold his ideals.

These would, however, cause his fall to darkness. When plague and undead swept through his kingdoms, Arthas felt great personal responsibility for his people's suffering. This personal vendetta to end the threat eventually led him to a manhunt for those responsible, leading him to the long lost northern continent of Northrend.

It was there that he, with the help of dwarven leader Muradin Bronzebeard, he found the ancient runeblade, Frostmourne. The blade itself contained the influence of the one and only Lich King. With Arthas' soul now under its influence, he killed the dreadlord responsible for the undead, attempted to kill Muradin, and took control of the Army of the Damned.

From there, he returned home, pretending to have won the day, but instead going to his father's throne room, springing his trap, and killing his father. His final words for his father when asked what he was doing were "Succeeding you."

The chaos across Lordaeron began as Arthas led the undead to wipe out the armies of humans, crush the order of Paladins, kill his master Uther Lightbringer, and even use his father's ash urn to bring back the necromancer Kel'Thuzad back as a lich. He gained his power and took over Lordaeron, but his reign in the area was cut short however.

The Lich King itself had become a target of those that created it. Northrend was under attack and the Lich King's influence over the undead waned. This allowed those under Arthas' control to rebel as Arthas retreated to Northrend to deal with the threat. He faced every challenge and faced the demon halfling Illidin Stormrage in single combat and won. Upon victory, he donned the helmet that contained the essence of the Lich King, fusing the two to one being and allowing the Lich King power to return in full.

He would then spend the next several years regaining power and bolstering his undead forces for the later war he would have with the forces of Azeroth.

Arthas is very strong, having magical power bolster him to create devastating attacks with single weapon strikes. He took out an entire group of heroes facing him in one blow. He can spread his power through the ground and air, create anti-magic fields, create twister style vortexes with a point of his blade, and call upon the dead to fight with him. He has full access to all the abilities granted to any Death Knight, while also utilizing corrupted versions of his old Paladin spells. But all of these pale in comparison to his sword work with Frostmourne.

Being a master bladesman, he can take on any in a clash of skill, but the main thing that powers him in close combat in his sword itself. Frostmourne bolsters his own frost spell abilities, undead abilities, and even can turn his enemies into undead slaves so long as Arthas wills it to and he gets a single hit in. He has used this ability to turn the great blue dragon Saphirron into an undead servant, and he has even used this ability on a being that can be classified as an eternal, the equivalent of gods in the Warcraft lore.

Despite all his skill and overwhelming power, Arthas is also arrogant, proclaiming victory and vengeance as easily as an everyday man claiming 'I hate mondays'. He is quite brash and does not think everything entirely through. In fact, the entire reason for nearly ANY of his failures is due to him being surprised by what his opponents could do, do to his own foolishness. This is why he usually needed critical thinkers like Kel 'Thuzad around.

Despite these failings, he still nearly brought all of Azeroth to his knees as the Prince who would become King.

"After all that you've put me through, woman, the last thing I'll give you is the peace of death."

_**FROM APPRENTICE TO MASTER!**_

Eragon Garrowson. Eragon Bromson. Eragon Shadeslayer. Firesword. King Killer. Grand Master. Even the Last Free Rider and Argetlam.

Eragon is a man of so many titles that all mean one thing, a champion.

Eragon grew up as a farm boy with his adopted father, Garrow. His world had been one that was war torn by the empire controlled by the evil dragon rider Galbatorix. Upon chance, he finds a blue dragon egg, which hatches into the dragon Saphira. He raises this dragon until it starts to fully communicate with him.

Due to his ignorance of the situation, he is taken in by the former dragon rider Brom as he is hunted by the empire he has always lived within. Being trained to be a rider, he begins to master the skills of the sword, magic, and knowledge as he is set against the greatest evil known to the world.

His first challenge came as the Shade known as Durza. Although he defeats the Shade, he suffers an injury that would hamper him until his training under the elves. Due to a magic ritual, he is altered into a half human/ half elf hybrid. From there, he becomes more powerful than his peers and gains tremendous skills. Needless to say, he becomes the most powerful person in his world.

Due to being part elven, he has speed too fast for normal human reflexes, his top running speed is far beyond an Olympic athlete. He has far heightened senses, and he is given inhuman levels of strength. Why, with his bare fist, before altering it with MORE punching power, managed to punch right through a heavy steel plate shield and crush the steel plate armor chest of his enemy inward, crushing the mans chest cavity. Yes, Eragon's hand hurt like a bitch from it, but that was when he altered his one hand to have more punching power and to resist pain.

His own swordsmanship skills is beyond human achievement, as he eventually ties out with with all those who have mastered the trade among the elves, who are all better than any human master. He gains his advantage and wins out being able to tie out with Arya, who had become the strongest elf.

But these skills pale in comparison to his own powers of magic. Magic in Eragon's world, instead of draining mana or magicka like in other worlds, drains your body's physical and life energy according to how much if would take to physically do what the spell does.

For instance, if you use a spell to move a big rock, the drain on you is equivalent to you actually picking up the rock and moving it yourself. Distance, as it would in real life, makes the effort take more power. Being an elf, Eragon's ability to perform magic by default has far more stamina than most. Although, the trick to being a good magician in his world is not how much you can use, but how you use it.

The most basic ability and first form of magical combat for their method of magic is mental battle. The wizard will attempt to force his way into the other person's mind. Once in, the magician can create artificial pain, induce comatose states, pry into your memories, and all sorts of other results. They can force their way into a mind by force, or find ways in and around the various mental barriers and thought processes of the victim.

Any mage in Eragon's world is more than capable of waging these mental battles by instinct while fighting physically, but should that not give any results, spells can be used instead. Spells are used by speaking words in the ancient language. The words will specify the nature of the spell while the user's will determines the result.

Eragon's favorite trademark spell is Brisingr, the ancient word for fire. He can use his magic for any type of offense. He even have a select list of one word instant death spells he starts off every battle with. These spells mainly involve using a small amount of energy to do something inside his opponents body, such as severing a vertebra, or the brain stem rips apart. Something small that would still kill you. However, the reason this doesn't always work is because of the next part of Eragon's magic.

WARDS! The most hax bullshit in all of Eragon's universe. Wards are the result of a mage saying something along the lines of, "Arrows will deflect away from me.," then putting a certain amount of energy into the ward. From there arrows will deflect off the ward until the energy first put into the ward is expended. Wizards in Eragon will spend and GREAT ass deal of time putting wards upon wards on themselves to be protected from any and all dangers. This way, they start a fight virtually immune to damage while they use all their combat energy to attack their opponent. Eragon is no stranger to this and uses such tactics often. Although, it is confirmed that Saphira or any consciousness with him can supply the energy for the wards, magic, or even cast extra wards and magic for Eragon.

Saphira herself, as a giant fucking house sized dragon, is a very powerful beast able to overpower many foes. She, like Eragon, can take part in the battles of the mind. Although dragons do not casually use spells, they do have magical potential to use non-traditional spells. The main thing, of course, is the flames. The swords of dragon riders are forged from brightsteel, a metal from a meteorite. This metal does not melt from mortal flames. In fact, it is near indestructible. However, is can be melted by dragonfire, which is believed to be on the level of heat as the surface of the sun. . . . .

If I hear of any of you assholes burning my steak at Applebee's because you had a dragon cook it, I'll kill you.

Eragon's ow sword, like Frostmourne, has an affinity for an element. The sword, Brisingr, is able to resist any damage and, upon speaking its name, automatically erupts in searing blue flames. This essentially turns Eragon into a jedi as the sword can cut through nearly anything in one swipe except another brightsteel sword. This does, however, drain Eragon's magic to do so, but not at any fast rate.

If Eragon is low of energy to power through the fight, he uses gemstones for his aid. Any gem is capable of storing magical power inside of it. Thus, Eragon has the Belt of Beloth the Wise. This belt holds ten different gemstones, each capable of holding different amounts of energy that can be used to refuel Eragon's power, or as an alternate source of power so Eragon does not tire himself. If the wells of energy there tires, he has Brom's ring Aren, which at its most powerful stage contained a lifetime of energy from Brom's life along with week's worth of Eragon's own energy. This energy, in raw form without much of a spell, was able to blast apart an entire blockage around a village, which was comprised of enough boulders and rocks to add up to a large hill.

Eragon's energy reserves are further bolstered by Eldunari, the hearts of dragons. Eragon, as the master of his order, is always followed by a micro pocket dimension containing a couple hundred dragon hearts, each containing the same amount of energy as the dragon they once were, each has its own mind to use magic and further strengthen Eragon's power, and they all contain wells of experience and skills to help Eragon.

Truly, he is near impossible to take off guard, much less to defeat. His combat prowess is further helped by his own inquisitive nature, always curious and finding out how every works to find the best way for him to win, although not without the occasional fuck up in forgetting something, but he has a good couple hundred minds to remind and help him.

"Now it's time to kill or be killed."

With the combatants set, we are ready for a clash of the swords. Elements of ice and fire, emblazoned in blue will clash. . . . after this message!

As we enter this time of competition in film, many companies have been making new adaptations to enter the movie industry. Blizzard is no different. The Warcraft movie has been confirmed! All hail the return of the last guarding of Tirisfal as our fellow orc and man duke it out on the big screen! Look it up for yourself and give full support, so this movie can satisfy our medieval style needs.

With that spell laid out, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!

. . .

_We're lost. _

"What do you mean, Saphira? We're not lost!"

_Little one, we haven't seen anything familiar in two weeks._

Eragon rides Saphira over the snowing mountain range. "That's the point! We need to find a location for rebuilding the order, right? We'll find the place and head back from where we came."

A new voice range from one of the hundreds of dragons in his mind. _And which direction DID we come from?_

Eragon halts Saphira to think about that and look around. "Um. . ."

_Little one. . . _Saphira growled in her mind. "We'll be fine! Look, I think I see something over there!"

He led her towards a looming structure in the distance. "Oh, that looks ominous. . ." They looked below, seeing a deal of movement, finding an entire land blackened with death as skeletons and zombies walked back and forth, shuffling around. "Yeah, that's a thing." _A lot of things. _

He looks to the main citadel and flies up to the top. He finds a staircase moving up to the top, landing and walking up the stairs. "Saphira, get a safe distance away. I'll call you if trouble comes." She flies off into the clouds as he stalks up the stairs. He stops on a platform, looking around for anything. "Is it weird that I can sense the zombies down there?" He tilts his head as if asking someone physically there.

_They contain magic energy and have their own life force. Be careful. _A dragon mind answers. A different one comes in next. _There is a living life force up ahead. _He looked to the top, finding a throne. In the throne sat a man clad in black frosted armor. "Hello?"

The figure moved as its eyes glowed bright blue. With a single flick of its sword, a whirlwind blasts Eragon down the stairway. He rolls down the stairs before ramming his sword into the iced stairs to halt as he charged back up to the platform below the top. He halted, taking his stance as the figure slowly walked down, drawing its sword out. "A visitor is foolish enough to fly directly to my throne?" He looks Eragon up and down. "The Lich King crushes all who approach his throne." He takes his own swordsman stance against Eragon.

_**FIGHT!**_

Eragon quickly flashed towards Arthas full speed, trying to gain an advantage. However, Arthas blocks the straight strike and pushes Eragon's whole body into the air with his strength. Eragon whips around to land on his feet, dashing in for a different tactic. Arthas quickly tries to attack, but Eragon parries the slashes away, feeling the power behind them. Eragon uses his speed to put Arthas on the defensive.

He ducks a counter slash from Arthas as he makes several quick slashes at Arthas before backing off. "What?" The armor on Arthas seems cracked a chipping as it seems to lose color. (Death Knight spell, Bone Armor, one interpretation of it.) The layer of armor cracks off as Arthas seems exactly as he was before. "I'm so done with you!" Eragon raises his left hand, chanting all ten of his instant death spells, but Arthas seems completely unaffected. "Great. Wards. Vindr!"(Air.) A concussive magic hit knocks Arthas off balance as Eragon charges.

Eragon slashes at him, only to be blocked and launched away by another weapon. A floating weapon. A glowing ethereal looking sword hovers by Arthas as he charges Eragon. Eragon pulls his shield out as he blocks and deflects the duel flurry of attacks. The rune weapon continues to attack Eragon as Arthas stands back, bringing up a shield like barrier of bones. Eragon dodged around the sword, extending his shield arm to it. "Sitja!"(Stay) The weapon halts in the air as Eragon rushes past it.

Arthas begins his call. His voice rings through the sky at impossible volumes. "FOLLOWERS OF THE SCOURGE, RAISE AND DEFEND YOUR KING!" Eragon slashes through the bone shield, only to be tackled to the side by a gargoyle. He rolls to his feet as two more, along with an extreme number of ghouls and skeletons, raise up from the ground. _LITTLE ONE! I'm coming!_

"Hold on. Blodh!(Blood) Losna!(Loosen)" The dried blood inside the ghouls suddenly rips out from their insides, killing them. The skeletons' joints come apart as the skeletons just fall apart. The three stone gargoyles charge. "Brisingr!" His sword lights with blue flame as he slices through all three in one swing. He deactivates the flames just in time to block a death coil blast from Arthas. The blast pushes Eragon across the ground to the edge of the mountain drop. He tries to push forward, but Arthas releases a howling blast, an ice based attack. Eragon, again, blocks with his shield.

Upon moving, he finds himself stuck with his boots frozen to the ground. He looks back up as Arthas shoulder rams Eragon off the mountain. "SAPHIRA!" The dragon catches him, flying high into the sky, the dive bombing into the center of the two combatants' arena. She growls at Arthas, who slowly turns to face the beast. Frostmourne glows a dull blue before Arthas rams the sword into the ice. He then looks up. _This won't be good. _One of the dragons commented. Two skeletal frost wyrms speed out of the fog, tackling Saphira off the mountian.

The fight takes place in free fall as Saphira kicks one enemy off. Her head whips around to the other as she blasts it point blank with her fire. The skeletal dragon melts and falls off lifelessly in seconds. She regains flight as she tackles the other one into the mountainside. She holds it into the mountain for Eragon to slash its head off. She drops the foe as she flies back up, hovering just above the throne chair facing Arthas.

"Impressive. . ." Arthas admits. "But what about Saphirron?" _What did he call me? _

"I don't think-" They get cut off as a massive undead dragon soars over them with a deafening roar. It dives down at them. _LITTLE ONE, GET OFF! _Eragon leaps off onto the original battleground as Saphira is tackle away by the giant frost wyrm, easily half a dozen times larger than her. She kicked out and away from it as she flew off. Saphirron gives chase as Eragon turns to face Arthas. A torrent of wind hits Eragon back as he crashes into the stairs just beneath the throne chair. He stumbles up, barely seeing the next ice blast in time to roll down the steps to dodge.

He gets to his feet in time to meet Arthas, Frostmourne slicing into the half elf's shield. Eragon jumps back as the King sends a raw kinetic slash with his blade. "Skolir!"(Shield) The ice on the ground comes up to block the hit for Eragon, although it still shatters instantly. "Malthinea!" (Bind) Arthas' leg locks as the Lich King looks to it, surprised. He looks up to meet a knee to his face. The hit launches Arthas onto his back, skidding on the ice. He gets to his feet while using another spell. Several chains of ice attempted to wrap Eragon, but all halt in the air around him. Eragon charges through as both he and Arthas slash at each other. Eragon slices Arthas' armor, shattering another layer of protection. Arthas strikes, but Frostmourne hits an invisible barrier on Eragon and glances off.

Magic. That's Arthas' first thought. His thoughts are cut off as Eragon backs off, pulling his trusted bow out. He takes aim, seemingly going to take a shot at the king. However, last second he turns to the side, letting the arrow loose as Saphira wings around with Saphiron behind her. "Istalri!" (Flames) The arrow erupts in fire as it strikes Saphirron in the wing. He roars in pain as Saphira pulls up and over the massive enemy. She roars as she rams into his side, the two attacks unbalancing him and sending him down the mountain. Eragon pulls another arrow out and starts firing at Arthas.

A whirlwind surrounds Arthas, sending the arrows in all different directions. Eragon steps back again. One thing hasn't been tried yet. With the help of his dragons, they all attempt the drive themselves into Arthas' mind.

Mistake. They all get immediately blasted out by an unknown force while Eragon becomes dazed. "Fools." Arthas mocks. Several tendrils rip from the ground to restrict Eragon. It fails to wrap him, much like the chains before. Eragon slashes them all away with his sword before pointing at Arthas.

"Kvehkva!" (Lightning) A bolt of lightning launches from his hand, blasting Arthas and bringing him to his knee. He sends an ice blast back at Eragon, knocking the dragon rider on his ass. Arthas stands and begins his next spell. Eragon rolls up and charges to get back on the offense. However. . .

An energy dome forms around the two fighters. Eragon looks around, panicked, before blocking several slashes from Arthas. They duel around, Eragon winning with speed. Just like before, the two charge and go blow for blow, each getting a hit in. Eragon seems to slash and draw blood from Arthas' arm. Eragon also looks down in horror as his side is cut. Not deep, but cut. "My wards?!"

"Anti magic shield." Arthas declares proudly. "No more tricks." The dome disappears as Eragon falls to the ground screaming in pain. "You are strong. You will serve me well." Eragon looks to the wound as it begins to fester and rot. Arthas stalks towards him, until meeting a wall of magical resistance from the dragons protecting Eragon. He still starts to force through, however.

"Heill!" (Heal) Eragon cries, but he finds himself drawn into a magic struggle, the worst thing for a magician to him. He stops the rot for a second before his magic gives out. He struggles to think of something, until he finds no other choice. He takes all the energy from his belt gems to get a recharge. "Eitha!" (Leave) The entire patch of skin rips from Eragon's body and onto the ground. He rolls onto the ground in pain of having his side literally ripped. "Heill!" He pulls all the energy out from his ring, Aren. The skin starts to heal and grow back.

"Very resourceful." Arthas applauds, having made it to Eragon now. "But too late." He raises his sword for a final strike. He brings his sword down. . .

"Sverd!" (Sword) Eragon's sword, Brisingr, flies in from the side, blocking the strike and holding Arthas back. Eragon forces more magic into the healing, finishing just as Arthas swings for a second finishing blow.

Boom! Eragon comes up and catches Arthas' wrist with his left hand while uppercutting Arthas with his right. The Lich King is knocked back as both combatants' swords are launched away. Arthas reaches out to pull his sword back to him, only for Eragon to wrench the hand down before striking Arthas' chest three times, punching dents into Arthas' armor and launching him skidding back. Eragon then extended a hand. "Sverd-"

Arthas didn't let him finish as he pulls Eragon towards him with his Death Grip. Eragon speeds towards him, his face meeting Arthas' gauntlet clad fist. His vision switches between the white sky and blackened ground as he flips in the air from the hit. He hits the ground hard and in a daze. Arthas tries another time to reach out to pull his sword to him. Not today. "Kalvis!"(Calve) Eragon spins on the ground, leg first, kicking Arthas' legs out and bringing him face first on the ground.

They rolled away from each other, both extending their arms to their swords, retrieving them just before both lock blades with the other. They struggle. Eragon starts to falter. He looks to his sword as it starts to freeze. Ice pours over his blade as Frostmourne starts to win out. Time to go all out. "Brisingr!" His blade erupts in flames, blasting the ice off and pushing back hard at Frostmourne.

This evens the two out as they clash even more fiercely. The power of the Lich King clashes with the full magical power of the dragons with Eragon. With a mighty roar, Eragon and Arthas push to the breaking point of their weapons as the energies around them cause the mountaintop to explode. . . .

. . .

The debris clears. Both fighters still stand. One sword remains intact. The blade of Frostmourne lands in the ground as the blade of Brisingr sheaths itself in Arthas' chest. Eragon pulls his sword out as Arthas falls to the ground, followed by an exhausted Eragon. _Saphira, are you okay? _He called out mentally.

_Of course. He after our combo, he couldn't stand my flames!_

Eragon chuckled at her confidence.

_**KO!**_

King Arthur would be proud of this duel of swords. That was one damn good death battle.

Eragon definitely held the superior stats for speed, agility, and overall base abilities.

Now, Arthas had an extreme advantage when it came to his magical power. Eragon's magic would NOT have held out or won without the assistance of his dragons. Then again, most of Arthas' power was power inherited from the Lich King and his former Death Knight abilities. If the fight had been the Paladin version of Arthas vs Eragon without dragons, the fight would end the same.

Eragon is much too diverse in things he could do to help, whereas Arthas is specialized. Arthas would no doubt need to rely on his abilities to command his hordes, but that would become cancelled by Saphira, since her flames are equivalent to something that insta kills most fodder in all of warcraft, if not one hits most important people. Saphirron would have an advantage on Saphira in size, but her fire would turn him into an oversized burning pile.

The winner is Eragon!

_**NEXT TIME!**_

Next fight is yet to be determined. One fighter confirmed. Darth Revan. . .


End file.
